The present disclosure relates to relate to proximity based data storage locations, and more specifically, to data storage in mobile nodes according to mobile node location.
Storage clouds have become a common method of storing data remotely. Remotely stored data offers the ability to store data in a remote location which is accessible from an Internet connection or other suitable connection. When a storage system, such as cloud storage, stores data, the location of where data is stored, relative to the location of a user, may affect the speed of data access for the user.